Super Sentai SPD
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Random SPD Characters meet our favorite Deka characters, start with Kat and Swan
1. Science

Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD or Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger

**Science**

Kat looked around the room, she was supposed to meet a foreign scientist today, but she wasn't sure if this meeting was going to go very smoothly.

Swan wondered the very same thing as she walked towards the room where Kat now waited for her.

'I hope this goes well' Swan thought as she entered the room and saw Kat… there was obvious tension immediately, one was a cat-like alien, the other was very much bird-like. Both women figured it could have been worse.

"Hello, I'm Kat Manx"

"Swan Shiratori, it's good to meet you" Swan smiled as the duo shook hands

"Well, Swan, I guess this is time we could use just getting to know each other" Kat shrugged, she wasn't sure what there was to do, the assignment for them hadn't been sent yet, and it was apparent they were to work together, otherwise the wouldn't have had to meet so awkwardly

They began to talk about their carriers, but Kat was thinking about her family. Swan could see in Kat's face that she was thinking about something other than work.

"Kat, what are you thinking about?" Swan asked

"Oh, I was just thinking about my daughter, she just had a pair of identical twin girls"

"Congratulations, so you're thinking about your granddaughters"

"Yes, I have a picture of them in my purse" Kat smiled and went through her small handbag and found the image of the young babies.

"They're pretty, what are their names?"

"Erin and Emily, they were four weeks old yesterday…" Kat paused "the biggest surprise about their birth was the fact that it happened on my birthday"

"So I assume you see this as the best birthday surprise you could get" Swan wondered

"Yes, Swan, it would take a lot to top this" Kat smiled "you haven't said anything about your family"

"There isn't much to say," Swan replied "I'm single and working at Special Police Dekaranger, I have for several years now"

Kat sighed, she had someone she had her eye on, but she too was single… widowed rather, thanks to Gruumm's forces.

"I was widowed when my home planet was conquered by the Troobians"

"I'm sorry" Swan said gently

"I'm okay, Swan, it's been over twenty years since Milton died, and I guess you could say I have feelings for someone new now, but unfortunately… his heart will never be mine"

"Why do you say that?"

"It still belongs to his late wife, Aisynia" Kat sighed, "his home was destroyed as well, and she was allegedly killed during that fight, and it is hard for me to watch him and know he doesn't return my feelings for him."

"You don't know that" Swan countered gently "for all you know he might feel the exact same way you do, you've never said anything; have you?"

"No, I… I haven't"

"Then there is no way for you to assume that he sees you as nothing more than a friend" Swan said "you never know, he just might be biding his time for the right moment"

"You may be right" Kat smiled "I guess I came to that conclusion back when we were told that she might be alive, I convinced myself of that back then and I guess, even though I know now that Aisynia is dead I figured he wouldn't fall in love again… unlike me" Kat sighed "I fell… I guess they call it falling because you only really realize it when you've hit the bottom and there is no where left to fall"

"Maybe, or maybe because there is no other way to describe it" Swan smiled "you'll find a way to talk with him, and once you do you will learn the truth as to how he really feels about you…"

"Hopefully soon"

Then the assignment came down

"Okay, I guess its time for work" Swan shrugged

"Yes it is" Kat agreed

"Kat, why don't you keep in touch with me and tell me how this goes between you and this guy… you never know, you might have found the one you've really been looking for"

"I'll do that, Swan" Kat smiled "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends"

"Me too" Swan laughed slightly.

**The End**


	2. Gloves

**Gloves**

Bridge walked out of the Dekabase and sighed, he and Jack had to make a delivery but Jack had it all under control so he left to leave space for a needed Dekaranger.

Then a strange girl walked out, like him, she was wearing gloves.

"Pardon me," she said, "are you lost"

"No, not at all, I was just getting some fresh air…" he said as they walked together

"Ah, you're an ESPer?" she asked

"I guess you could call me that… I read people's auras, and sometimes their minds,"

Jasmine sighed; this boy was more eccentric than Sen-chan ever dreamed of being

"Is something wrong"

"No, I was just thinking… sometimes I wish I didn't need to wear this gloves to control my powers"

"Me too, they can seem like a personal prison sometimes… I'm Bridge"

"Marika, but my friends call me Jasmine"

"Jasmine, that's pretty"

"Thanks… I never thought of it that way, you're right… these gloves can be like a prison… you can never touch anyone with your bare hands you can never go a day without them, I really get tired of them sometimes" Jasmine thought for a moment "Sometimes I envy Umeko, she doesn't have these powers"

"They're a gift and a curse" Bridge said "but Jasmine, really, if you think about it, we have it okay… wearing gloves all the time is a small price to pay if you think about all the things we can know that no one else does"

"Yes but sometimes you find out things you don't want to know"

"Good point…" Bridge couldn't think of much else to say, she was right

Bridge leaned against a nearby tree, he didn't notice the sound of Velcro being undone… he hadn't been expecting her to take her glove off.

Jasmine placed her ungloved hand on the tree and closed her eyes; it had been a ritual with new people that she would read their minds.

"… Talk to her" she said, "You never know what you might find out"

"Talk to who?" Bridge asked then looked to see her ungloved hand on the tree. "You can mind read through objects?"

"Yes… talk to her, Bridge, the worst thing she could do is reject you" Jasmine brought her hand to herself and put the glove back on.

"You've got a point… I think I'll try, but… I get so shy around her, I can't think straight"

"Don't think too much about it, just be yourself… that's the easiest way to find out if she really likes you or not"

"Hey Bridge!" Jack called

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go"

Bridge sighed, "Well, it was nice talking with you, Jasmine, thanks for the advice… maybe we can get in touch and talk again?"

"Sounds fine" Jasmine smiled "Bye"

"Bye"

Bridge left with Jack, but didn't forget what he had learned from Jasmine… he planned to talk with Z, but he didn't know when and he didn't know what he would say.

**The End**


	3. Ego Clash: Hoji vs Z

**Ego Clash: Hoji vs. Z**

Z sighed as she walked into the Dekaroom, her Goddaughters were barely four weeks old and here she was half way around the world meeting with some Space Police people to do something.

"Excuse me, is your Boss around?" she asked a man in a blue and black Deka uniform

"He's at a meeting why?" he replied

"I was supposed to meet someone here for Space Patrol Delta" she replied

"Name?"

"Elizabeth Delgado, but I go by Z," she said

"Well, Z, I was not made aware of your coming to this base"

"Who are you?" Z asked

"Hoji Tomasu" he replied "Dekablue"

'He's worse than our blue ranger ever was' Z thought

"If you don't mind, I have work to do" Hoji said

"Well Hoji, you aren't the only one with better things that they would like to be doing… I would like to be back at my home base helping take care of my Goddaughters, but no, I had to be sent here for no reason… so if your going to get an attitude do it on someone else's time"

"Whoa…" it was Swan "Z calm down, I was the one you were supposed to meet, I wanted you to take something to Kat for me"

"Really?"

"She's a friend of mine, it's just a little thing she had me make for her because she didn't have time… it's not much, I'm not sure why Anubis sent a ranger to get it"

"Swan you know about this?"

"I arranged it," Swan replied

"You're a power ranger" Hoji looked Z up and down

"Yes, SPD Yellow" Z replied proudly

Hoji just shook his head

"What of it Dekablue?" Z demanded

"Come one, no fighting" Swan said

"Yes, Swan-San" Hoji said

"Okay, ma'am" Z said sounding quite a bit more respectful than Hoji

Hoji looked at Z

"What? My training is more military based… I'm used to saying 'sir' and 'ma'am'" Z replied then went with Swan to get the item.

Both the other confused Z and Hoji, they knew that the other base was different but this was the first time they found out how different and they both hoped it would be the last.

**The End**


End file.
